Enfin
by nofal
Summary: "Il pensait à elle en ce jour de Saint Valentin. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la désirer, de l'aimer... " Severus aime une jeune femme. Qui est-ce ? Ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 et 7.


On était le 14 février 1998.

Il pensait à elle en ce jour de Saint Valentin.

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la désirer, de l'aimer...

Comment cela avait t-il pu lui arrivé à lui : le sombre maître des cachots, la terreur de Poudlard, le bâtard graisseux...

Il ne savait pas, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il souffrait de cet amour non réciproque.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, d'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu ?

Il avait été immonde avec elle pendant 6 ans avant de se rendre compte pendant la bataille finale qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.

Il était jaloux, jaloux de ses amis qui été toujours avec elle et qu'elle adorait, jaloux de Potter (eh oui encore un Potter) avec qui elle sortait.

Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les femmes et la seule qu'il avait aimait avant elle était Lily Evans devenue Potter et morte de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais voilà, l'affreux Lord Noir avait péri de la main de Potter l'année dernière et maintenant alors qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux depuis la mort de Lily il y a 16 ans ; il se faisait voler la femme de sa vie à nouveau par un Potter.

A chaque cour de Potion, a chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, a chaque repas dans la Grande Salle, son cœur s'emballait dès qu'il la voyait.

Pendant la bataille finale l'année dernière, il l'avait vu combattre comme une lionne et quand il avait vu Lucius Malefoy pointait sa baguette sur elle alors qu'elle était de dos pour lui lancer un sort mortel, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser "Non pas elle !".

Il avait alors lancé l'Avada Kedavra à Malefoy pour la protéger.

Elle s'était retournée quand elle l'avait entendu et quand elle l'avait vu elle avait souris pour le remercier et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que son sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais vu.

Pendant toutes les vacances, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle et à la rentrée quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans la Grande Salle, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Et c'est a ce moment que Potter c'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée.

Il c'était senti mourir quand il avait vu ça et son cœur c'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Depuis il se montrait irascible avec Potter pendant ses cours lui donnant des retenues avec Rusard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il ne lui enlevait pas de point car il ne voulait pas qu'elle soie pénalisée.

Il était heureux quand Potter était en retenue car ça ferait toujours une soirée de moins qu'il passerait avec elle.

Et puis un jour, peu après les vacances de Noël il l'avait vu entrer seule dans la Grande Salle alors que d'habitude elle était toujours accompagnée de Potter.

Il avait ainsi appris dans la journée qu'il ne sortait plus ensemble.

Il en avait était fou de joie.

Mais voilà en ce jour de Saint Valentin, il était déprimé.

Même si elle ne sortait plus avec Potter, il avait toujours de la concurrence.

De nombreux garçons la désirait et c'était compréhensible quand on la regardait, elle était superbe, intelligente, drôle, vive, curieuse (un peu trop même mais ce n'était pas une Gyiffondor pour rien).

Il allait tuer Dumbledore...

Celui-ci lui avait encore fait un sourire malicieux quand il avait remarqué qu'il avait encore les yeux rivés sur la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement une certaine personne de cette maison.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore soit toujours au courant de tout ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sache que lui le directeur de Serpentard c'était éprit d'un Gryffondor ?

Il soupira et ce leva pour aller se préparer pour le bal de ce soir.

Il haïssait les bals en temps normal mais là il voulait qu'elle le voie et peut être le trouve séduisant.

A cette idée il secoua la tête, comment pourrait-elle le trouver séduisant ?

Il prit une douche et pour une fois oublia son spray qui graississait les cheveux puis il mit un pantalon en jean noir, une chemise vert bouteille en soie et par-dessus sa plus belle cape noir.

A 19h il sortit de ses appartements extrêmement stressée à l'idée de la voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se baladait dans les couloirs du château en soupirant.

Sa vie amoureuse était-elle maudite ?

Elle savait qu'elle était considérée par les garçons de l'école comme la plus belle fille de Poudlard ; et d'ailleurs elle ne trouvait pas pourquoi.

Tout les garçons célibataire voulait sortir avec elle et plus si affinités mais le seul Homme qui l'intéressait, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir et elle ne l'aurait jamais.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soie tombée amoureuse de son professeur de Potions ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la sauve de Malefoy à la bataille finale ?

S'il ne l'avait pas sauvée, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué et donc elle ne l'aurait pas aimé.

Mais voilà, il l'avait sauvait et elle était tombée amoureuse.

Elle avait bien essayé de sortir avec Harry pour l'oublier mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Elle s'en voulait.

Elle avait utilisé les sentiments d'Harry à son égard pour oublier le maître des Potions.

Alors pendant les vacances de Noël elle lui avait parlé et ils c'était séparés tout en restant amis à son grand soulagement.

Mais voilà aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin et elle souffrait.

Elle souffrait de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir l'homme de sa vie.

Drago lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de ce soir.

Elle avait accepté.

Elle aimait Drago, mais comme ami et ça s'arrêtait là.

Elle pénétra dans ses appartements de Préfète-en-chef.

Elle prit un bon bain aux huiles essentielles de vanille.

Après cela elle enfila une longue robe noire.

Noir en ce jour de Saint-Valentin.

Noir comme son véritable amour.

Noir.

Elle mit des chaussures à talons couleur or et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon compliqué laissant quelque mèche bouclée encadrer son visage ici et là.

Elle souligna ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, mit un peu de mascara et de blush et mit du gloss sur ses lèvres pulpeuse.

Elle sortit de son appartement à 19h.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant au Hall où Drago l'attendait.

Tout le monde se retourna quand elle arriva.

Les garçons avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte.

Drago s'avança vers elle avec un air de conquérant.

Il lui prit le bras et la mena vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée devant elle vit son professeur de Potion venant des cachots.

Il la regarda avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Elle soupira, comment pourrait-il l'aimait ?

Drago l'entraîna sur la piste de dance et ils ouvrirent le bal ensemble sur un slow.

Il dansait bien mais ce n'était pas LUI.

Vers 22h elle n'en put plus.

Elle dit à Drago qu'elle rentrait.

Il eu l'ai inquiet et il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

"Oui je vais bien, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée ; je vais faire un tour dans le parc puis j'irais me coucher."

"D'accord."

Elle sortit dans le parc et alla s'asseoir au bord du lac.

Elle pensait être seule mais elle se trompait.

Au loin elle vit une forme sombre qui semblait être couchée par terre.

Elle se leva et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche elle reconnu la forme.

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté et lui dit : "Bonjour professeur".

" Miss."

Elle regarda le ciel, elle était à coté de l'homme de sa vie mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle frissonna légèrement, de froid ou de désir elle ne saurait pas le dire mais il s'en aperçut et lui plaça sa cape sur le dos.

"Merci."

"De rien Miss."

Elle inspira délicatement son odeur.

Il avait un parfum délicat de mélange d'herbe, de bois de santal et d'après shampoing masculin.

Elle trouvait ça absolument divin.

Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, même si après elle se faisait jeter.

Alors elle se tourna vers son professeur et vit qu'il la regardait.

Il avait vraiment un regard magnifique.

Ses deux gouffres onyx étaient superbes.

Elle descendit son regard un peu plus bas et remarqua sa tenue.

Il était superbe.

Sa chemise dessinait ses muscles et son jean le rendait extrêmement sexy.

Elle remonta son regard vers son nez.

Il avait un nez crochus mais cela lui donnait un charme fou.

Ses yeux finir par se poser sur se lèvres et elle se pencha en avant.

Quand elle l'embrassa le monde s'écroula autour d'elle.

Plus rien ne comptait a part les lèvres de son professeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle l'embrassait.

Enfin.

Il était surpris mais finalement il réalisa ce qu'elle faisait.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et approfondis le baiser.

Il était fou de joie.

Il connaissait enfin le goût de ses lèvres.

Il était exquis.

Leur langue menait un balais sensuel et langoureux tendis que leur corp se pressait l'un contre l'autre.

Il se recula légèrement de ses lèvres et observa son regard.

Ses yeux chocolat étaient obscurcis par le désir et l'Amour, alors il se pencha et murmura délicatement à son oreille les mots qui allait changeait sa vie.

"Je t'aime Hermione Granger."

Et en réponse à ce tendre aveu elle lui répondit : "Je t'aime Severus Rogue."

Il lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit.

La vie leur appartenait et ils étaient heureux.

Enfin.


End file.
